Angel Vs Immortal, Who will win?
by Kia Vane
Summary: So an Immortal appears, what's bad is, they are very knew at this gift given to them. So what happens when an angel named lucifer kills his brother gabriel, can she stay in control? And what's this talk about Castiel's feelings towards someone?
1. Chapter 1

Dean's 1967 Chevrolet Impala cruised down the street in a little town out in the country of Illinois. Dean was busy listening to "Eye Of The Tiger" by Survivor, he couldn't play it loud because Cas originally wasn't a fan of music unless it was classic. Like the old classic without the words, but, even then he preferred silence. Sam was asleep in the back seat of the car and Castiel was in the passenger seat of the impala tuning out the music wondering what was going through Dean's head right now.

Then again, the angel always did like Dean, problem was, Dean never noticed, let alone took the time to notice. "Dean, can you turn that off?" Cas asked looking over, Dean was mouthing the words to the song, driving, and smiling shaking his head. "...Give my time...I'm back on my feet...so many times..." Cas shook his head smiling, however, when he glanced over in that moment he braced himself "Dean look out!" Dean turned his head to what Cas had said just then and quickly without thinking put the brakes on.

Two girls has just jumped out into the middle of the road, it looked like they were being chased, but, by what, that was the main question. Dean luckily was able to stop in time without hitting either one of the girls. The darker skinned girl looked a little freaked out, however, the other girl just looked determined to keep her friend safe. "Need a ride?" Dean asked expecting something to soon jump out at the girls.

"Come on let's go" the light skin girl pulled her friend along, however, a noise behind them of snapping branches caught their attention. Cas had gotten out of the car by now walking over to the girls, he was caught off guard when the lighter skinned girl shoved her friend at him "Get Edina out of here" when Cas didn't do anything after catching the girl and looking down she yelled "GO!" "But, what about you, Ana?" Edina asked as she held onto the person who had caught her.

"You of all people know I can take care of myself, Edina, now go!" Ana yelled as the noise got closer and closer, Edina pulled Castiel by his arm "Come on, she'll be fine, come on, come on, come on" Edina was able to get Cas in the car, Dean didn't wait, he was going to say he could wait for the other girl, but, she looked like she would kill him if he did. Ana always seemed like an angel until she got determined about something. Then she looked like she could literally kill someone.

This is me without much to think about, now let me continue this shall we?

"Dean, we can't leave her" Cas spoke getting shoved in the back seat waking up a tired Sam who had no idea what was going on. Edina put the seat belt on "Go, just go" Edina told Dean knowing Ana would be fine on her own, she had to be, the girl barely got hurt, but, she had yet to know why. Ana kept to herself about that, she wouldn't tell anyone about who she was in the past or what she was. Dean took off down the street watching the girl in the rear view mirror to see what would happen.

"Too late, Cas, we have to get Edina here to safety" Dean replied back as he slowed down some. Dean, Cas, and Sam were all looking behind them, Dean stopped the car about a couple yards away, enough for almost half a mile at least. Dean got out of the car, Edina didn't stop him, she was too afraid to look back at her friend fighting the creatures that attacked them wanting a queen.

Ana came face to face with the creatures, they were known as fae, and are known to be very dangerous. "Alright wingies, let's fight" she called them wingies because they had wings of course and looked almost like faeries. Which in some case, they were; the fae attacked her with dark energy making her stagger back, she hadn't gotten the whole self protection thing down just yet.


	2. Chapter 2

The fae didn't have their queen yet and if they ever got Immy as the queen, well, that would be worse than opening the gates of hell. Immy stood facing them, she honestly didn't know what to do, besides attack the hell out of them. Her mind wasn't even focused on the matter at hand, luckily she wouldn't be able to be taken down so easily; "Okay that's it" she stated as she simply ran over to them jumped over behind the group of fae, and hit a stream of fire at them making them burn up.

The fae's screams could be heard from all around as they screamed in pain, even if they were silent, Immy could still feel their emotions. She had picked up empathy only a day or two ago and still had no idea on how to actually control the thing. Seeing others control their powers is easier than controlling your own yourself.

Immy could feel the pain, their flesh burning against the hot heat, their screams agonizing; Immy felt sick to her stomach, she wanted to cry out, to scream, but, she was never a screamer and only did so when she freaked (usually seeing a spider or such)

Immy had hot, salty tears running down her face, odd as it was, it wasn't clear tears. They were blood tears, she felt everything, that meant even until they died. Once the screams were gone, the shock, the pain, it all faded away. Immy stood there, she wasn't even aware of anything around her, and the only way you knew she was still alive, was her breathing pattern of her chest.

By the time that her body gave out, she had already fallen in the arms of the angel, Castiel. Dean stayed back with Edina, not even totally sure if he should leave her, or his out of it brother alone. Immy's face shown exhaustion and pain, she had thought she was over the feeling of any pain, at least since she gave up everything to become what she was now.

Castiel looked at the younger girl he held onto, he picked her up and teleported back to the car in the back seat of the Impala, Dean got in and started it back up again. He loved his baby a lot, now if only he could see that someone else loved him, just so much silently more. "Is she going to be okay Cas?" Dean asked in his usual tone checking his rear view mirror as the burnt fragments of the fae lay on the ground unmoved.

"I don't know, I can't seem to heal her" Castiel spoke trying to heal the girl, but, wasn't able to. "You might as well stop, no one can heal her, well not besides her or this guy she calls her master" Edina spoke up looking straight out in front of the road they were gliding along in the car. Edina's brown eyes lit up a little and then darkened again. She was never told of what Immy was, let alone why she called her Immy, and all she knew about the girl was that she was always there for Edina since the creatures attacked Edina's family.

Immy had shown up already knowing what had happened and offered to give Edina's family safety. Castiel looked at the darker skinned girl "So what are you? A demon? Witch?" he asked curiously wanting to know never meeting these two before. "Human" Edina stated, though she was great at her martial arts skills. "What's a human doing with a dangerous girl like her?" Dean asked in disbelief almost.

"We're best friends, she helped me out, so I am sticking around with her" Edina answered seeing Sam confused and added "we got attacked by some stupid faerie things and my friend just saved me or us" Edina filled him in, he was half awake, must not have gotten enough hours. They drove for awhile until they found a hotel by the beach, Edina didn't know what to do with Immy, let alone how to do anything to help her friend out. They had only known each other for a month and that was a very short time at that.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean went over to the desk and checked them out a room, Castiel didn't sleep, so he would take the couch, as the other two beds would be taken. The brothers would share one bed and the girls the other double. Edina sat on the bed next to her friend and ignored the others, she was hoping Immy would wake up sooner than later.

Dean was talking to Castiel about how they passed through something on the road that said "Sleepy Time Street" and that's when Sam had gotten tired and fell asleep in the back of the Impala. It explained why he wasn't up and about when there was danger. Normally Sam and Dean were up pretty quickly around danger, but, with all of the stuff they faced, it would only be surprising if they didn't get up.

"Just let him sleep, I've heard of that street, you're supposed to get too tired to keep moving. He was probably more tired than any of us and needed the sleep to function more. It's not evil or bad, you just sleep until you fulfill your sleep needs, and then you wake up" Castiel answered after Dean asked if it was dangerous.

Edina stretched and laid under the cover next to Immy on the double, Sam was in the other dead, in another hour he would be up and about most likely. "Dean" Castiel spoke, wanting to get his attention, he wanted to tell him that he had feelings for him, Dean wouldn't listen to it though. "Hm?" he looked up from the computer, they'd have to get some food later, but, for now he was trying to find out more about the girl.

Castiel couldn't say it now, he didn't know what to say to the hunter, well he did, but, saying it was the problem. "What is it?" Dean asked once more after the silence had continued to stay the way it was. "Oh for good lord" he stood up walking over to Dean making sure he faced him, placed his hands on the back of the seat on each time, and for a moment just stared at Dean. That made Dean uncomfortable, Dean raised a brow, and said "Cas, we talked about this"

When Dean used Castiel's nickname 'Cas' that close to him, Cas just couldn't handle it anymore, he sighed, leaning in and kissed Dean on the lips taking his face in his hands. At first Dean didn't know how to react, what they didn't know was that Edina saw this, and took her phone out taking a picture at a good view. She went back to sleep after this, or tried to that is, it was hard to sleep in a new area. She almost jumped when she saw Immy move and quietly shushed her to go back to sleep.

Immy loved to sleep more than anyone, she loved to dream, dreaming was her escape of life before, but, now she was what she had always wanted to be, she had no reason to sleep usually. So if she ever did wind up sleeping, she would sleep at least a little bit. The girls went to sleep facing each other, it was comforting since neither liked to sleep in new places, or it just felt safer that way. Even though Immy wanted to keep watching, she couldn't stay awake, she didn't want to remember earlier's pain.

Dean for a slight moment felt like he wanted to kiss back, maybe he was just used to kissing people, nonetheless, Dean pushed Castiel away putting his arm up to his mouth to block Cas from trying to kiss him again. "I did something wrong, I'm sorry" and with that Cas took his leave walking out of the door rather than disappearing like the angel he was.

Dean didn't know how to react, he was flushed in the face, one thing he had to admit, Cas was a great kisser that was for sure. "Crap" Dean figured he hurt his feelings, but, what would he say to Cas after this. This would affect their friendship and they didn't really have time to be distracted at the time. "You're not very smart are you?" Immy asked an hour later, she took naps that would last about an hour wise, but, not any longer. She did that before she became what she originally was now and it was fine with her, kept her on time to work before.

(will continue later)

Immy sat up without waking her friend, "What do you know?" Dean asked not really asking, stating that she wouldn't know anything. "About what, the fact he kissed you?" Dean stood there shocked that someone saw them "Y-you saw?" he asked confirming what she had said "Yea, now why don't you stay here, I'll go talk to him and get some food to bring back" Immy yawned and walked off, she was lucky she couldn't remember what she had done to the fae and the fire, and that was a good thing. Normally she could be a bit silently emotional when it came down to certain things.

Walking outside and looking around, she had found what, more like whom she was looking for. "So what_ is_ your name?" Immy asked being friendly, best way to start something off would be to talk to someone. Castiel looked up at the girl, surprised she was awake so soon, "What are you?" Castiel asked wondering because a human would take longer to wake from the kind of strain she went through, physically or mentally.

"I asked first" Immy stated sitting next to him on the bench outside, no one inside could hear them talking, Sam was getting up saying he was taking a shower, and Dean was fine with that saying he was next. Edina was still asleep luckily and she would sleep for a couple of hours. "I am Castiel, an angel of the lord" Castiel answered looking over at Immy who raised an eye brow like 'oookay' "I'm Immy, as for what I am, I don't really want to say right now, I like to keep that part a secret" "So, why are you out here?" "Looking for you, I was going to get food, but, I don't know my way around here" "Alright, let's go get food for the others" Castiel spoke.

Sam came out of the shower about 15 minutes later and looked at Dean "So where is Cas?" "Getting food with the girl who passed out earlier" "what girl?" he asked looking over and seeing Edina "That's her friend Edina, Immy is the one I am talking about, they should be back soon" Dean spoke being a bit uncomfortable at the thought that Castiel would be back in the room and so far only three people knew about the kiss. Dean, Immy, and Castiel, no one, except Immy knew that Edina was watching.

((I only write as much as I can, so that's a chapter))


	4. Chapter 4

Dean came out of the shower about five minutes later, Cas and Immy had set the food on the table, Emmy grabbed her two half pound bean and cheese burritos with red sauce and her large Dr. Pepper drink. "Oh, you're back" Dean said, he had jeans on and an opened shirt, he had either forgotten about earlier, or he was trying to provoke Cas. In his defense, he had forgotten about it; Cas watched Dean make his way to the table and sit down to eat.

Immy grabbed the bag of food and drink for her friend Edina after setting her things down on the nightstand next to the bed Edina was sleeping in. Immy woke her up explaining she was fine and went out to get food. Edina wasn't wanting to get up, but, did just to eat. No one ever liked to get up from sleeping, especially naps, and Sam was eating at the table (his salad) and Cola drink while looking on the computer for weird things.

Castiel glanced over at Dean a couple of times, sometimes he would stare, other times he would glance in the short time while everyone ate. Well, except Immy, she hated to eat around people that didn't eat.  
"Here" Immy spoke handing her soda over to Cas "I don't need it" he stated, he kept the fact that he was an angel hidden away from the girls. So neither knew about it, however, that didn't stop Immy from trying to befriend him "Have you ever tried Dr. Pepper before?" she asked smiling a little.

"No, I do not need it" he stated once more, she just wouldn't give up, it was almost like a game to her. What choices to make, what answers to give, and it was all so much fun to her. "Well, just because you don't need it, doesn't mean you can't like it, here try it, please" she gave a cute little girl look which was hard for anyone to pass up. Edina spoke in "It will make someone happy" Edina smiled as Immy glanced over to Dean and back.

Cas sighed, taking a sip of it, he seemed to have liked it. "Well, I think I lost my soda" Immy laughed, Edina held out her ice water cup to Immy "Want some?" "Are you sure? I mean, I know people who don't like to share with others" "Well, I think you're alright" she smiled. Immy didn't argue, she needed something to drink, her throat was dry. "Thanks" she said after taking a short sip allowing the cool water coat her throat. It was so refreshing, who knew water could taste so good.

"Water is life" Immy smiled remembering reading Kitchen Princess the ongoing series manga, always drink water, it was the source of life. Or so it stated in the Japanese comic that she had read from the library. Edina went back to checking out her food and eating it. She had a deli sandwhich with fries; it was almost odd how Dean and Immy ate the unhealthy foods, while Sam and Edina had more of a healthier meal.


End file.
